U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,218 B2 discloses a vehicle seat of the type mentioned in the introduction. If the backrest thereof is pivoted forward from a position for use, the unlocking cam which is secured to the backrest necessarily acts on the control lever which unlocks the seat rails. When a non-use position is reached, the unlocking cam releases the control lever again so that the seat rails lock again.
DE 197 15 764 A1 describes an inclination adjustment fitting having a pivoting release device for backrests of seats, in particular motor vehicle seats, in which an adjustable fitting member which is secured to the backrest is connected to a fitting member which is secured to a seat member via an adjustment and fixing device, the locking and fixing device comprising a plate which can be adjusted by means of an adjustment shaft in accordance with the desired seat inclination. In order to form the pivoting release device, this plate has at the outer periphery thereof a tooth segment in which there engages a locking detent which is supported on the fitting member secured to the backrest and which is in engagement with a control lever which can be actuated in the release direction and which returns itself in the locking direction. In order to form a compact device for pivoting release and forward displacement of the seat in order to enable unimpeded access to the rear of two-door passenger vehicles, the control lever is coupled to a detent lever which, when the fitting member which is secured to the backrest is released by pivoting on an actuation lever which is supported on the adjustable plate in the direction of the unlocking, engages with a longitudinal position adjustment device which is arranged between the seat member and the vehicle base.
DE 10 2008 061 037 B3 describes a vehicle seat having a backrest which is adjustable in terms of inclination, in particular with electromotive backrest inclination adjustment, which can take up an “Easy Entry position” in which the longitudinally adjustable vehicle seat is arranged in a front position and the pivoted and released backrest is pivoted forward, a backrest unlocking mechanism for unlocking the backrest for pivoting release, a rail unlocking mechanism for adjusting the longitudinal position of the vehicle seat and a coupling device for coupling the actuation of the backrest unlocking mechanism and the rail unlocking mechanism in order to take up the “Easy Entry position”, part of the coupling device being a detent arrangement which has a lever which is arranged so as to be able to be pivoted about an axis, the lever being formed by two regions which can be changed relative to each other in terms of their position.